Unknown Entity Accords
Unknown Entity Accords is a Optional Defense Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and New Sakura Order. It was announced on June 4, 2012. Text of the Treaty Classified Material Beyond This Point Unauthorized access will be monitored, located and dealt with This is your sole warning LEVEL 5 SECURITY CLEARANCE REQUIRED As of late, concerns have risen regarding the psychological states of personnel working on ██████. What I’m talking about, of course, are the natural issues that arise when you have a situation like this. Namely, putting a bunch of highly intelligent, motivated, tenacious people together and ordering them to solve a puzzle that may or may not have a solution. And telling them that lives may depend upon their success or failure. Recently, Dr. █████, by some superhuman effort, cracked ██ minutes’ worth of cipher that had been discarded by communal agreement as a ‘dud’ and EXPUNGED resulting in the aversion of a ██ end-of-the-world scenario. This has not been beneficial for the mental states of many personnel, as every ‘dud’ they discard may contain information regarding an equally disastrous event. Since then, there have been rapidly emerging paranoia and/or obsession-related disorders. Some personnel are beginning to insist that the most trivial details of the cipher contain important messages, others have not slept or eaten in days in their pursuits, and still others have suffered from psychotic breakdowns. Outpost Delta has since been supplied with more personnel in an attempt to spread the workload more thinly. However, the effects of having a few days of diligent work crumble into a ‘dud,’ repeatedly, have proven to be an absolute disaster for morale and, at times, mental stability. Currently, we only have enough staff to decode roughly ██% of the cipher. So far, reassigning personnel after a ██-month stay at Outpost Delta, applying Class A amnesiacs, and returning them to work on █████ at the end of a ██-month period of low-pressure jobs has worked fairly well as a short-term solution. This, however, requires a rather large number of personnel to be continually circulating in and out of Outpost Delta to maintain the minimum amount of staff required to decode the greater portion of what comes out of ███████. In addition, long-term circulation through Outpost Delta has been shown to ingrain certain paranoid and obsessive mental behaviors that Class A Amnesiacs don’t wipe clean. EXPUNGED nature of ███████, this is exactly what it wants, if certain people are to be trusted EXPUNGED disconcerting to said O5 member. REDACTED not in fact a method of safe communication between unknown entities, as originally hypothesized, but rather EXPUNGED. I request for this matter to be discussed more in-depth sometime in the near future. -Dr. ██████ Special Containment Procedures - Cactaceae Prunus Serrulata No entry to the containment area is allowed without approval from Site Command. Containment area should not be connected to any outside systems besides an entry airlock. Seals and filters for the airlock must be checked daily, and replaced as needed. Incendiary devices are to be placed inside the containment area, with remote activation controls. In the event of containment failure, incendiary devices are to be immediately detonated and the site is to go into full lock-down for a period of one month to find and contain any spore leakage. The containment area is to be cleaned and repaired at least twice a year. Anything exiting the containment area must be scanned for ███████ spores. Any personnel entering into or working near the containment area must be in full haz-mat gear with self-contained atmosphere. The undersigned alliances (hereafter known as signatories), in recognition of our friendship, common values and interests and in pursuit of our collective security, strength, and prosperity, enter into this agreement in furtherance of those goals. Furthermore, the signatories commit themselves to upholding the obligations they freely undertake by signing these accords. Article j ████████ is to be housed in a standard liquid containment tank, immersed in a saline solution. Personnel are to avoid direct physical contact with ████████ with the exception of feeding staff. ████████ is to be given one (1) fresh bovine brain per week. All staff involved in feeding of ████████ are to wear Level-4 bio-protective equipment. In event of exposure to ████████, affected personnel are to be immediately treated as instances of ████████ and subjected to standard containment protocols. Both parties agree to enter into a state of non aggression with one another for the entire duration of these accords and agree to never conspire or commit acts of espionage against one another. Both parties agree to never give any form of aid or assistance to an alliance or individual that a signatory of these accords is militarily engaged with. article *--!- ██████ is to be kept in a soundproof container at all times. When in storage, ██████ must be kept in its soundproof containment cell and its "mouth" kept zipped at all times except for experiments. All personnel entering ██████'s containment area must wear hearing protection devices as a precautionary measure. ██████ cannot be taken from its containment cell without approval from a level 4 researcher, and must always be kept within its secure container when being moved. In the event of a containment breach, ██████ must be retrieved by personnel with proper hearing protection. The entire sector must be locked down and all personnel thoroughly searched until ██████ is contained. By ratifying these accords, the signatories agree that if they acquire information that stipulates a form of danger - including but not limited to external or internal threats and potential outbreaks of war - to another signatory, they shall share such information, with due haste, with the government of the signatory, in a private and discrete manner. article *--!- addendum k All instances of ███████, ██, and ██ are to be kept in a plastic covered, airtight containment chamber. Entrance to the containment chamber is to be conducted through a double airlock, the chamber of which is to be equipped with a high-grade disinfectant. With the exception of testing, all personnel entering ██████'s containment chamber are to wear class three bio-hazard suits. The signatories agree that all specimens and data concerning ██████, colloquially known as ████████████████████████████, are to be kept secure within the joint research facility in Florida. article 0-642-039f An island several kilometres south has been substituted as the original island for the purposes of regional documentation. Maps or works which record otherwise are to be confiscated and destroyed, or modified to remove ██████'s existence. Security stations have been established on █ nearby islands to observe passing vessels. Should any ship approach within 1.25 km of ██████, it is to be intercepted and the crew detained, pending issue of class-A amnesiacs. Should ████████, REDACTED flee from ██████, ███████████ is authorized to commence long-range incendiary bombardment. By ratifying these accords, the signatories agree that, should the need arise, a signatory may request the diplomatic, financial, and/or military assistance of the other signatories. Providing a good reason for the request is given, the signatory alliance is expected to fulfill the request, but not obligated to do so. Special Eradication Procedures Due to ██████’s immovable nature, a structure has been built around it that outwardly appears to be a large farmhouse, henceforth called Outpost Delta. Outpost Delta is to be staffed with a minimum of ███ trained personnel. Extensive records of ██████’s ciphers are kept at Site-11. Extensive records of decoded ciphers are available in █-███, ██████. If the security of Outpost Delta is compromised, ██████ is to be destroyed, along with all on-base records of verified or unverified information accumulated, and manuscripts outlining various encryptions ██████ has used. If it is deemed necessary, a signatory may withdraw from these accords by informing the government of the other signatories in a private and discrete manner. After all signatories have been informed, there will be a 48 hour cooling-off period, whereby the articles of these accords will still apply to the withdrawing signatory. The full details of this document are classified with the highest level of security and should only be made available to the following: ---- of the Original Document ---- addendum .3s ███████ is to be held in a 3x3x4 meter shed on the grounds of Site ██. This shed is to have two guards monitoring it at all times. Access is only permitted to personnel with Level Two clearance or higher. No arboreal objects are to be held in the same area as ███████. Testing must be conducted in a standalone structure. Under no circumstance should ███████ be brought into any building other than those specifically constructed to house and test it. addendum .1p █████ is to be marked on all maps as a military base, and all satellite images taken of the area are to be altered according to Procedure Watson-24. Any civilians approaching █████ are to be brought into custody and dosed with a Class-A amnesiac. After dosage, civilians are to be returned to the nearest city to ██████, █████. ███████ stings are to be treated by on-site medical personnel using alkali prescribed in Medical Chart ██████. In extreme cases, amputation of affected limbs is authorized. No research personnel are to enter ██████ without an escort of two (2) members of security. Six (6) maintenance personnel are to be on duty in ██████'s reactor room at all times. ██████'s reactor is to be checked for breaches each hour. In the event of a breach, ██████ is to be evacuated immediately. In the event of specimens of ████████ becoming active, security personnel are to respond immediately and subdue specimens in a non-fatal manner. Specimens are then to be transported Site ██, where research staff will take over the operation. Signatories Random Insanity Alliance *~'Shadow', By the Grace of Cactuar, His Glorious Excellency The Most Holy, Blessed, and Venerable Eternal Triumvir of Random Insanity and the Dominions and Territories thereunto belonging, Captain Planet Emeritus, Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Realms of the Cactuar, Defender of the Faith, Guardian of the Funk, Grand Master of the Most Noble Sovereign Military Order of Cactimus Prime, Central Commander of the Nintuar Clan, Leader and Guide of the Rivolucion, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Archduke of Disorder, Overlord of Lunacy, Puppetmaster of Chaos, etc. *~'Shadow Slayer', Triumvir, Usurper of Shadow, True SuperFriends Puppetmaster, Xiphosis' Apprentice, Cactuar Scribe, Maroon Convert, Owner of 20 Llamas, Moth *~'biofantic', Head of Recruitment, Master of the Galaxy, the 5th ghostbuster, Singer of great epics, Divider of Canyons, Emperor of Emperors, Leader of the New Generation, Squire to Shadow *~'Ogaden', retired old coot *~'Atonichis775', Master of Internal Affairs of the RIA, He who must not be named without word-brutha, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed, Destroyer of worlds, "the great dark one", Emissary of the Prophets, Former Grang Nagus, Dovahkiin *~'Croix', HoIA *~'im317', Head of Foreign Affairs, Cactus Emeritus, Former Elder of PotD, in need of a new sig *~'cctmsp13', viceroy For the New Sakura Order *'Haruhi', (Elrich von Richt), God-Empress of the New Sakura Order *'Diablofan', Chancellor & Petal Council Member *'Saniiro Matsudaira', Toadie Coerced into Signing and Leader of the Opposition *'Rudolph', Petal Council Member and Knight to Lord Blazer *'Horo the Wise Wolf', Petal Council Member Category:New Sakura Order Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance